


Superpowered Roomates

by Katzumi_san



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Roommates, Superpowers, ships maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzumi_san/pseuds/Katzumi_san
Summary: A world where everyone has powers is a dangerous one.Some have a nice life with their abilities.Some don't have such luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Virgil.

**Subject 27**

**Name:** Virgil Umbra

 **Eye color:** Right grayish blue, Left brown

 **Hair color:** Dark brown

 **Power:** Shadow control

 **Age of manifestation:** Four years old

 **Description:** The user is able to move shadows at his will. The user can make them tangible for an hour. The user can see and hear through the shadows.

 **Weaknesses:** If time limit is surpassed the user gets a headache, if control isn't released the user will lose conciousness.

 **Strenghts:** Shadows can take any form and size, the darker it is the more powerful the shadows become.

 **Status:** Submissive

* * *

 

Virgil was four when his ability manifested, He was with his mother playing with a flashlight creating shadow figures.

"That looks lovely sweetie"

The little kid was trying to create a little bunny with his hands, It was a surprise when the shadow turned into a bunny and began to jump across the wall.

"Look mommy! Look!"

His mother smiled with glee, fascinated with the power of her kid, It had so much potential.

"That's amazing! Why don't We go to the lab to show dad?"

Virgil nodded excitedly taking his mother's hand, walking towards the underground labs. If only He had known that his parents weren't as good a He believed and that He wouldn't come out of the lab until He was much older.

The outside world knew the Umbra scientists as respectful people who studied the reason of why this abilities appeared, how they became stronger, etc. What the world didn't know was that this scientists kidnaped orphan children, children that had potentially powerful abilities and then that They would experiment on them to force said ability to evolve. As an example was a young girl that could produce electricity from her body, They forced her through many electric shocks to "upgrade" how much electricity She could create and endure, let's just say that girl is now deceased.

~~~

Virgil spent the next year receiving beatings, since some of the other kids abilities evolved under painful and stressful circumstances, in other words they evolved trying to protect their user.

"Ple-please stop! Wha- what did I do wrong?! I won't do it again I promise!"

Virgil's voice was cracking, his face was stained with tears, He couldn't understand why his loving parents were hurting him, He didn't know what He did wrong or even if He did something wrong at all.

"You haven't done nothing! And thats the problem!"

His father was about to kick him again, this was to much for a five year old to go through.

 

" **S̴̵̙̩̜̊͆T̬̟̰̣̺̹̺̳̔ͨ͐̇̄̽ͭ̀̚O̲͇̻͉̲̬͎͍̰ͮ́ͬ̑ͫ̔͜P͕͇̲͙̝̠̹̪͎̏̑ͩͭ̋̆́** "

 

His voice sounded like nothing He had ever heard before, It was to deep for someone his age, the shadows around him formed some kind of bubble shield that his father's kick couldn't break. His parents smiled.

"Oh sweetie, that was the only thing you needed to do. Make your ability stronger and useful"

The bubble faded after a few seconds, Virgil didn't know what He did or how did He do it but He knew that whatever He did made his parents happy, maybe they wouldn't hurt him anymore, maybe they would love him again. That didn't happen.

The next day Virgil got a collar on his neck with a little black box attached to it.

"Sweetie, I need you to make that shadow shield like you did yesterday ok?"

Virgil only noded at his mother trying to do as She asked, but He couldn't.

"I-I can't mommy"

His mother gave him a little glare.

"Yes you can, you did it yesterday try again."

Virgil tried again, the result remained the same. His mom didn't like that and the collar on his neck delivered an electric shock making him scream in pain.

"That happens when you are a bad boy, now try again or you will receive another punishment Virgil"

Virgil felt tears wanting to escape, but he had to hold them in his parents didn't like it when He cried. Trembling he tried once again being sucessful this time.

"See? It wasn't so hard now was it?"

The shield lasted a couple seconds before it faded away.

"I expect you to hold it for a longer time tomorrow, otherwise"

The scientist gave him another shock just for her own entretainment.

"Now go back to your room."

"Ye-yes mommy"

Virgil ran to his room, hoping that this was all a nightmare and that he will soon wake up to his loving parents, the ones that told him bed time stories, the ones that got him ice cream when he was sad, the ones that didn't hurt him. But that never happened.

~~~

Virgil was Seven when the shock collar got an upgrade, now it was also a tracker. 

Today He was blindfolded, He had created a humanoid shadow. His parents wanted to test if he could see through his shadows.

"Now Virgil, Your shadow only has to make it through this maze. You have ten minutes start now."

Virgil could see through his shadow, but everything was very blurry. Ten minutes wasn't enough to make it and the hated collar delivered a shock.

"Time's up"

He could hear his mother write something down.

"The maze has been reformed, try again."

He failed to complete the maze in the second and third attempt receiving his punishment.

"Try again"

"Bu-but it's been 30 minutes, I-I can't make them real for more than that."

"Then you'll force yourself to last longer, go"

Virgil fainted five minutes after.

When He woke up He was in his room, at least his parents still carried him here if He was unable to. His father came into the room with something in his hands Virgil couldn't quite see.

"Hey Buddy, We noticed that perhaps We have been too rough on you. So I brought you a gift."

His father showed him a white mouse with many black spots of fur.

"This little one is a girl, She has a power too you know? She is super smart! She can understand you, right little one?"

The mouse gave a little nod, and jumped into Virgil's hands soon after.

"What would you like to call her?"

Virgil looked at the mouse for a couple seconds.

"Emma, I'll call her Emma"

"That's a good name"

That day Virgil felt a little better, He didn't feel so lonely in this hell anymore.

~~~

Virgil was thirteen when he got full control of his abilities, his shadow could last an hour, they could have any shape or size, He could see and hear through them and his parents were pleased.

"You have been such a good boy Virgil"

Her mother gave him a little pat on the head.

"Now we need one of your shadows to follow us, We have someone to meet and your ability would be helpful"

Virgil just noded creating the shadow. He learned not to talk to them, It wasn't safe. He could only talk to Emma, the mouse had a very high IQ proably higher than his parents thought. But that was his secret to keep.

"Thanks sweetie"

Both of his parents left to that meeting, He had his eyes closed to see through the shadow, Emma was sitting on his shoulder making him feel reasured that He could do whatever his parents ask for. His mother spoke.

"Shadow claws, now"

Virgil did as She asked.

"Good, now kill"

Virgil froze, They never asked him to do that before and honestly He couldn't do it, He didn't want to do it.

"I said kill!"

For the first time in years Virgil disobeyed, He knew this would have consequences but He would never kill, only monsters do that and he wouldn't become one.

"Didn't you hea-"

He undid his shadow, this was a mistake that would get him hurt but He would rather get hurt than hurt someone else.He asked Emma to hide and that was the right call, his parents threatened to kill the mouse for being disobedient. Two things happened that night, one He was translated to another location very far away from the original, one that was more isolated and the second was an incredible ammount of pain He would never forget.

For two years He used his shadows as spies, He kept track of his parents location, where They went, when They left and discovered they usually follow a routine. Now He is fifthteen almost 16 and He wants his freedom at all cost.

Phase one of his plan was to have Emma go through the vents and cut the electrical power, that was the easiest part and also quickly accomplished.

Phase two, break the shock collar and scape is room. He created shadow claws on his hands sharp enough to cut the collar off, then He threw it to the ground and steped on it destroying both the shock box and the tracker. He has been waiting years to do this and it was very satisfying. 

Phase three, run too the exit as fast as possible before the emergency generator starts working. Emma soon came back and jumped on his shoulder gripping as hard as she could, the moment that happened Virgil used the shadow claws to break the door down and ran through the hallways of the facility to escape.

The emergency generator activated to quickly.

"Virgil Umbra! How dare you do this?!"

His mother found him way to fast for his liking, but She wasn't going to stop him. The freedom He desired so much was to close to let it go now.

"There will be consequences for this!"

And now his Father was here as well, fantastic.

"No!"

"What did you say?"

"I said no!"

His parents just glared at him, for a while no one moved.

"If you come back now, The punishment won't be so hard I promise sweetie"

"I'd rather die than go back"

His voice held pure anger and hatred.

"Well son, We can't kill you. You are our greatest success! Ending your life would be stupid! All the progress you had would be for nothing!"

One thought went through Virgil's mind, They weren't keeping him alive because He was their son and somewhere deep inside him They still loved him. No, He was alive because He was a succesful experiment. 

"... I may be your greatest success, but I will also be your greatest downfall"

Virgil concentrated his shadows to make the lightbulbs explode, gaining him complete darkness and making himself more powerful. His head was pounding, He was overworking himself but he couldn't stop now.

The building began to shake, the whole building was engulfed in darkness, everything was a shadow and he was going to destroy this awful place.

"Virgil stop this right now!"

There was no answer, They could hear parts of the facility colapsing. Virgil was feeling way to dizzy and his power decided to evolve one last time, while the facility continued to fall apart Virgil fell towards the ground half concious and his shadows transported him to a dark alley, one far away from that hell.

Virgil was unconcious.

Virgil was in a dirty alley.

Virgil was in a world he barely remembers.

Virgil was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:** Patton Sanders

**Eye color:** Light Blue

**Hair color:** Caramel Blonde

**Age of manifestation:** Ten years old

**Power:** Healing

**Description:** The user is able to heal any wound or sickness. The user is unable to heal mental conditions. User uses their own energy to heal others.

**Weaknesses:** The user must give a percentage of their own energy to heal others, using more than 85% can harm the user. If the 100% is used, It can cause the death of the user.

**Strenghts:** As long as the damage is physical or tangible it can be healed, It can be used on a person multiple times without any consecuences, limbs and organs can be regenarated after many sessions.

* * *

 

Virgil woke up on the floor of that alley feeling very cold, Emma was nuzzling his cheek to make him wake up.

"I'm awake Emma, Where are we?"

The mouse made a sign that she didn't know. Virgil sighed and stood up hugging himself in an attempt to get warmer, In the facility there was always a heather, being cold was something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

He walked out of the alley looking around him, everything seemed unfamiliar, he only had an idea of the world thanks to the books his parents provided, yet that wasn't enough to know how to manage himself.

After walking for a long time he ended up in a homeless shelter, after all he is homeless now and a place to stay at least for a while does sound nice. He walked in, the people around him looked at him with pity, seeing a fifthteen year old looking for shelter in a place like this was sad.

"Hey there buddy"

A boy probably a year or two older with blue eyes approached him, Virgil just looked at him unsure of what he should say.

"Are you lost?"

Virgil just shook his head.

"Oh ... Well I am a volunter here, If you need anything please ask ok?"

Virgil only nodded, The boy only smiled and walked away to help other people. Eventually he decided to approach the boy again.

"Um .. Ex-excuse me?"

The boy smiled kindly at him.

"Yes?"

"I- I was wondering if I could get a blanket, o-or a sweater"

"Oh, sure thing! Follow me"

Virgil followed the boy who gave him a blanket.

"We have a hoodie but it has some holes in it, but I can patch it up"

"Can I do it?"

"Uh, sure but you'll have to wait until tomorrow so i can bring the materials to do it"

Virgil gave a small nod.

"I'm Patton by the way"

"Vi-virgil" 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Virgil. Try and rest today ok?"

Virgil nodded once more and the boy left again, Emma popped out of his hair.

"He seems nice"

Emma squeaked agreeing. Virgil spent the night there, it wasn't the most comfortable but it felt safer than where he used to be.

~~~

Patton arrived home with his two roomates, their house was quite big for the three of them to live comfortably and even have guests.

"Logan! Damian! I'm back!"

"Hello Patton"

"Welcome back Pat!"

Logan looked at Patton, his power allowed him to see that serotonin levels in Patton's brain were a little lower as usual which means the blonde was sad for some reason.

"Did something happened Patton?"

"Well, yeah kinda"

"Something bad?"

"Kinda?"

Logan gave him a questioning look.

"Is just, today when I was doing my job as a volunter a new person walked in"

"That is not uncommon"

"He was like fifthteen maybe a little bit older or younger I'm not sure, and he looked small for someone his age, he was so palid and thin. I can't help but worry you know? Someone that young shouldn't be homeless or look like that"

"Maybe he isn't completely homeless, he could have ran away from his home and will eventually come back"

Patton sat down with a frown.

"Thats worse! Maybe his home is a bad place and thats why he had to run away!"

"That is also a possibility, and there isn't much you can do unless he actively seeks for your help"

"I know! But, I wish I could do more you know?"

"In fact I do, you have a helping nature and you want to aid anyone you possibly can"

Patton still looked upset,  Logan sighed.

"Would you like a movie night? That usually makes you feel better"

"... I would like that"

They called Damian who happily joined into movie night, Logan allowed them to eat as much unhealthy food as they could during movie nights only and they enjoyed it as much as possible. The trio ended up falling asleep on the couch with a blanquet over them.

~~~

 The next Patton got up early with one mission, getting the fabric to fix that hoodie for Virgil. Its the least he can do after all, it's not like he can bring Virgil to live with them right? 

...

Logan is not going to like this.

Patton headed towards the shelter earlier than usual, maybe he could convince Virgil to come live with him at least that way he would feel better that someone so young was out there on their own.

"Virgil!"

The boy turned around with a small jump, he wasn't specting someone to scream his name.

"Sorry to startle you, but I got the material to fix that hoodie!"

Virgil's eyes seemed to brigthen up when he said that. Patton smiled and passed the fabric, some  were black like the hoodie, others were bright colors like blue and yellow but Virgil liked a darker one, the purple.

"Ca-can I use this one?"

Patton answered in a softer tone.

"Of course, use any that  you like"

Virgil started cutting pieces of the purple fabric, using the withe string to patch it on the hoodie, it wasn't the prettiest but to Virgil it was perfect.

"Thanks ... for helping me"

"Don't thank me, I wanted to do it" Patton's voice trailed at the end making Virgil felt that maybe he said something wrong.

"Don't move, you have um something on your head. Don't worry I will take it away"

Patton reached his hands towards the mouse on Virgil's head but Virgil stepped back.

"Don't! ... she is not bothering me ... she is my friend" Virgil let out his hand and the mouse jumped onto it "her name is Emma" the mouse, Emma  extended her little hand  expecting something. 

"She uh, wants to shake your hand or well finger since your hand is to big"

Patton was confused but did as Virgil said to his surprise Emma did shake his finger and squeaked, he swears he heard the mouse saying hello. He will blame it on his imagination for now.

"So Virgil, I know like you barely know me but if you want you can come live with me ... My house is very big and I'm sure my roomates wouldn't mind. They are very nice ... you are to young to be living like this on the street depending of shelters. If you want to the offer is there"

Virgil kept quiet for a couple minutes, Patton was about to walk away taking that silence as a maybe when Virgil spoke.

"Can ... Can Emma come too?"

Logan was definitely not going to like this.

"Of course"

"Then I'd like to go with you"

* * *

 

 

**Name:** Logan Berry

**Eye color:** Grey

**Hair color:** Black

**Age of manifestation:** Five years old

**Power:** Data base

**Description:** The users mind works as a computer collecting and keeping all data, his eyes work as scanners that will tell him thing such as the name of objects or plant, their composition even the activity of other peoples brain.

**Weaknesses:** The user must investigate on his own the meaning of the components his eyes show him, to much information and once can make him overload which created heasaches and fever.

**Strenghts:** Any information the user knows will appear as a description of anything they see. If the user concentrates enough he is able to delete information from his mind.


End file.
